


Quick sketch

by Daylight_dreaminng



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Javid- eventually, Love at First Sight, M/M, art is Jack’s happy place, jack is an artist, mention of previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight_dreaminng/pseuds/Daylight_dreaminng
Summary: Jack and David meet at an art class





	Quick sketch

It had taken weeks to finally persuade Jack to go back to art and attend a class. 

Katherine insisted it would provide a welcome distraction following Jack’s recent break-up. Jack swore he was fine, but Katherine saw through his carefully constructed facade. She could see the cracks beginning to surface; when he thought no one could see him, his smile and warmth in his eyes would dissipate only to be replaced with a hollow shell of a man. 

Katherine’s constant persuading was usually met with Jack’s typical excuse, to hide his real fears. It was something along the lines of, “I keep telling ya, Katherine, I’m no good at drawing and especially if I just have to do it right in the moment.” Every time Katherine heard this, it filled her with a tinge of sadness. She hated seeing her friend think so low of himself, trying to remove his presence in other’s minds. She wanted the Jack Kelly she knew to return, one brimming with confidence and a lust for life. 

Then, one day Jack ran out of excuses and gave into Katherine’s urging. He had little interest in going but could not stand the thought of disappointing even more people, let alone Katherine, his best friend, who only had his best interests at heart. 

Jack, arriving at the dreaded place, found out this term’s art courses were portraiture. Jack, even with his art experience, always tried to avoid doing people, feeling hat he was never able to capture any sense of likeness. 

Jack unenthusiastically dragged himself into the life drawing studio and quickly scanned the room for somewhere inconspicuous to sit. He was stopped right in his tracks when he caught sight of a very handsome man. He was wearing a plain grey t-shirt, which, Jack thought, was very flattering to him in defining his toned upper body. 

‘Jack, snap out of it, you don’t even know this man’s name and you are already eyeing him up’, Jack hastily thought to himself in an attempt to erase these thoughts. And with this he was brought back to reality and realised he was still standing in the middle of the room and hurried away to an empty space at the back. 

Jack hoped the unknown man was not the model, as he felt he could never capture the lightness and carefree expression in his hazel eyes. But when the man took his seat in the centre, Jack was filled with a mild sense of dread, but deep down inside he was also mildly relieved. Oh how Jack wished he had sat closer in order to have a less obstructed view of the man. Jack now had a justified half an hour to stare at this beautiful man, only Jack was terrified of messing up and having a stranger hate him. 

Jack beginning to feel overwhelmed by his emotions, took a couple of deep breathes to calm himself down. He finally picked up his pencil and sketchpad and started sketching the man. 

It felt good to be doing art again and Jack wondered how he let others, specifically his thankfully ex-boyfriend, have such a strong influence over him. He reminded himself to thank Katherine for bringing the ‘Old Jack’ back when he returned home. 

Jack so entranced in his drawing, finally lifted his pencil and had a good look at his sketchbook in his hand. He saw an exquisitely delicate drawing of the model and let out a slight gasp. The drawing bore uncanny resemblance to the man in front of him and he had even managed to capture an essence of his personality by the specific glint in his eyes. 

“Hey”, Jack looked up to see where the stammering voice had come from and seeing the model man standing over him, his heart rate quickened a little bit. The man continued, “don’t think this is weird, but I was watching you draw and it was cool no sorry I mean your drawings here are very good and please don’t think of me now as a vain, self-absorbed guy, ah sorry now I’m just rambling. Please ignore everything I just said. Sorry.” He appeared rather flustered now and a faint blush was creeping across his cheeks so quickly he turned and started walking away from Jack. 

Jack sat there dumbfounded, he had actually spoken to the cute guy and although his imagination often tended to get ahead of himself, perhaps there was a spark between them. Jack thought it would be worth testing his theory out by hurriedly scribbling his number on the back of his picture in order to give it to the guy. 

On his way out, Jack made sure to walk right up to the guy and look him in his beautiful eyes and, with a sense of purpose, handed him the drawing. “Here”, Jack said, holding out the drawing, “I want you to have this, I mean it’s only right that you have access to your own image. It’s Jack by the way.” 

The man looked taken-aback and his face a mix of gratitude and confusion. Finally he regained his composure and mumbled, “ I’m David”. He wasn’t sure Jack had even heard him until a smile broke across his face and he said, “I hope to see ya round, David”, and with that he gave a sly wink and left. 

Curiosity immediately overcame David and he examined the picture in his trembling hands. Turning it over, he saw the tiny scrawl of a phone number. Now it was David’s turn to be dumbfounded as he stood with his heart racing, completely oblivious to his surroundings. The cute guy, with his tan skin and perfectly angular face, had actually spoken to him and given him, David Jacobs, someone mediocre at best, his number.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi- sorry for the lack of Javid, will try update and add more but right now I am stuck for ideas! If you had ideas please tell me and any other constructive feedback welcome!


End file.
